A conventionally known liquid crystal display device is configured such that, for the purpose of prevention of image sticking on a display screen, polarity of a voltage outputted from a source driver is reversed for each frame so that polarity of a voltage (data potential) of a data signal to be written in each pixel is reversed each time refresh is carried out. In recent years, a technique has been developed in which, by increasing a refresh rate of a display screen so that the number of frames per second is increased, a moving image is displayed more smoothly. However, in a case where a refresh rate is increased, the number of times of reversal of polarity of a voltage outputted from a source driver per unit time is also increased. Therefore, there has been a problem that electric power consumed in charging and discharging each pixel and each data signal line is increased and, ultimately, electric power consumed in driving a display device is increased. According to the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, in order that this problem is solved, a driving method (dot reversal driving, column reversal driving, and the like) for reversal of polarity is changed depending on a refresh rate (depending on whether normal driving is carried out or double speed driving is carried out).